prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC47
is the 47th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 533rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The Cures arrive on the Red Planet where Seiji awaits them once again, and it's up to Cure Lovely to finally break through to him and free him from Red's control once and for all. Synopsis The episode begins with Blue, Mirage and PhanPhan watching from the Pikari Shrine as the red planet comes closer to Earth. From that planet, Red mocks Blue, intending on destroying everything he created and replacing it with hatred and despair. While that unfolded, the Cures are heading to the planet when Seiji appears and starts to attack them. Princess, Honey and Fortune fight back while Lovely prepared herself to attempt to shatter the crystal of hatred. The other three tried to remind Seiji about how he was always good and wanted to help him, but Red always counteracted by reminding Seiji about how weak he was compared to the others. The Cures were then overwhelmed by his power, but not before Lovely appeared with a giant version of Lovely Punching Punch, which destroyed the barrier that surrounded Seiji and she then brought him down to Red's planet to fight him one-on-one. As Lovely, now back in her regular Cure form, wakes up, Red tells her that she cannot destroy the crystal of hatred and that she could either defeat Seiji or get defeated herself. Lovely admits that Red was right about Seiji's feelings and that she has learned to accept them, ever since she came in contact with his crystal the last time they fought. Wanting to prove her strength and try to get Seiji to come to his senses, she begins to battle. The two were evenly matched until Seiji launched a gigantic fireball to burn Lovely, but she resists it and converts that into power for her Pinky Love Shoot attack. With it, she collides with Seiji before she embraced him. She has learned that love could come from even the smallest of activites such as going to school and visiting each other and that Seiji was always there for her like a brother. She had never realized how much love he gave her. This causes the crystal to react and the good part of Seiji trapped inside of it tells Lovely that he feels happy every time she is around him and wants to stay with her and the rest of their friends forever. As the other Cures arrive, Seiji tells them to purify him, and they use Innocent Purification to destroy Red's crystal and free Seiji. Red is incredibly shocked by this turn of events, still believing that love can only bring despair. However, Blue says that love had created a miracle and even someone as evil as Red has love in his heart, which angers him. Lovely then tells him that love is invincible and asks him if he has anyone that he cares about. Red denies this and with his eyes now glowing bright red, vows to eliminate everything once and for all with his own two hands. Major Events *Seiji is freed from Red's control. * Red gets ready to attack the Happiness Charge! Cures. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/ Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan *PhanPhan Villains *Deep Mirror/ Red *Saiark *Sagara Seiji Supporting Characters *Blue *Mirage Trivia *More previews of Go! Princess Pretty Cure were shown at the end of the episode. * This is the first time Pinky Love Shoot is used since episode 20. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!